


Life at the Officer's Academy

by eevilicious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth Twins, Childhood Trauma, Multi, Not Beta Read, basically a rewrite of the academy phase, bc i love slice of life fiction, but more school focus, let me know if i need to fix these tags, some lgbT, they had the same name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevilicious/pseuds/eevilicious
Summary: Life at the Officer's Academy was a lot of different things. It was a life of fun, of drama, of friends, of relationships, and most of all, it was one of the most memorable moments of everyone's lives thanks to the kindness of their professors.-A What If story where there are twin Byleths!!((you can't divide three by two :c))





	1. Prologue - A Child's Cries

Blood splattered all over the walls. The candlelights roared their bright flames. Groans of anguish echoed all around. Wet footsteps echoed down an endless hall. Clumps of hair lay in piles on the floor. Instruments soaked in red hung on the walls. Chains rattled against bones. Sobs were heard. A lost limb isolated from the rest of it's body. Rats crawler across the floor. An eyeball rolled from the skull in front of her. The colour the same as hers, staring at her, lifeless and yet full of so much pain. A short gasp. A scream.

The chambers of Enbarr echoed hollowly with the scream of the young girl. No one came to her aid, the scream fell of deaf ears and the imperial princess was left to deal with her fears alone. No matter how much she tried to, and how much she needed to, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was haunted by the nights before, and how much pain she endured.

It wasn't unusual for her body to ache. She felt her insides had gotten heavier. Her body was still adjusting to whatever those mages had done to her. Her blood ached in ways she never knew were possible. She could feel the same desires her siblings had, the urge to claw at her skin and spill her blood everywhere. The insanity that drove her siblings to self-amputate their own bodies, and for a cause she didn't even know.

Even when awake, the images of her siblings suffering felt plastered to her eyes. Their faces, their lifeless bodies cast aside without mercy. Like vegetables being tossed into a crate, the treatment they received was abysmal. She watched her older brother, the one who taught her to stand up for herself, dropped onto the stone, blood leaking from his arms, his crest and his face. Her sister, who taught her to care for her hair, bald, and writhing in pain as she kept digging her bloodied fingers into her arm. Her youngest sibling, so young and once so full of life, got thrown across the cell, and made a sound against the steel of the walls that would stick with the princess for years to come. Never had she seen anyone, or anything, treated in such a way.

She was the only one to emerge out of that cell, and was treated as if nothing happened. Placed back into the world she was pulled from without incident, expected to continue living as if she never left. Success, she remembered. That's what they had said about her. A success. She was trembling then. Her body hadn't stopped trembling since. Even now, she felt as if her face would twitch, as if she lost control of it.

There was a mirror in the corner of her room that caught the starlight from her window. The princess got up from her bed and carried herself to the end of the room, drawing closer to the mirror. The night sky, as wondrous and expansive as it ever was did nothing to soothe her. The view poisoned by the death below her, the death of those she shared the beauty of the sky's ceiling with. 

Her hands reached out to turn the mirror towards her. The glass was cold against her fingers, against her blood too. She could feel her body reacting to the chill, but she suppressed her discomfort. She turned the mirror to face her, and immediately, she noticed it.

White. White hair. She could see the ends of her hair that still held her natural colour, but her hair had turned white. White. The success they mentioned, was this what they were referring to? Their experiments, how they cut open her body and her siblings, how they used their blood and their instruments, was it all to turn her hair white? 

Deep down, the princess wished it was that simple. She was torn between how she felt, between feeling angry that her siblings had all died and suffered because their hair wouldn't turn white, and feeling relieved that that was all they had done. Yet, she was too skeptical to believe all that pain was just for her hair to lose it's pigment.

Her blood started to pound. It didn't feel like her own blood was inside her. The blood felt as if something else moved inside her veins, something foreign and not at all hers. She put a hand around her neck, pressing down with her fingers as she fought back tears that started to well in her eyes. She knew she couldn't break. Not yet.

An unfamiliar feeling started to build up within her, and she felt her whole body start to react. It felt as if something was growing bigger within her, and was threatening to break out of her skin. Her body started to throb and her vision started to blur. She lost her balance, and threw an arm up too late to stop her from falling onto the floor in her room.

The feeling didn't go away. The sob she tried to hold back forced it's way out of her, and her tears started falling from her eyes. Through her tears, all she could see of her was her hand. She started to feel her blood move along her arm, further and further, towards her hand. She felt her arm beginning to twitch violently, as if it was trying to break out.

Soon, she saw a flash of light. A large burst of light that exploded in her room before disappearing. In response, she shut her eyes tight. There was a restless feeling in her hand as she felt something within it. It felt familiar, a feeling she did know and understand.

She opened her eyes, her vision still foggy from her tears and now the darkness. She could see a ball of dim purple light in her hand as her eyes adjusted. In her hand, she produced a crest. A crest she wasn't born with. She knew all too well that she was a bearer of a minor crest of Seiros but this was something different. The crest she produced right then and there, she knew nothing about.

The intricate lines and foreign look scared her. With a jerk of her hand, the crest and it's light disappeared and the familiar glow of her crest of Seiros took it's place. The red glow of the crest she was born with pulsated with her breathing. For a moment, she wandered if perhaps what she had saw previously was but a figment of her imagination.

She picked herself up off the floor and looked to the mirror once again. Her hair had become completely white now, and for some odd reason had grown past her chest. She held her hand out with the crest of Seiros and looked at her reflection. She closed her eyes.

A flicker of light occurred yet again, and when she opened her eyes to see her reflection, the warmth of the red has been replaced by the coldness of the purple. The other crest sat in her hand, more sinister and foreboding than her other. Her reflection looked powerful. Her lavender irises flared in the light. The weird feeling in her body had calmed down.

Edelgard von Hresvelg opened her other hand out and produced the crest of Seiros. In the mirror, the glow of red and purple blended together, illuminating a different side of her body. Two crests. She was a bearer of two crests now. Two crests she had little idea were the complete opposite of each other, yet completely complimentary of each other.

***

That day, he saw many faces of the people of Duscur. He remembered the stony expressions the people had as he was carried ahead, but it was their eyes that he could see had the most emotion. The eyes they saved for their loved ones, as a husband turned to his wife and her eyes seemed to soften and glisten when looking at her. A look of adoration was enough for him to realise the kindness of the people of Duscur.

What unfolded moments later was complete havoc, he could recall. There was countless men and women acting out of savagery. People who seem to appear out of nowhere, people he could vaguely recognise by the clothes they wore. The attacked those around him, his father, his mother, his protector, they were all engaged in the horrors that unfolded. 

He caught a glimpse of some of the people who were swinging their axes, and saw first their stony expressions. Yet their eyes were much different than what he'd seen before. They were beastly, violent and beyond human. The veins in their faces throbbed, and they seemed to be in pain as they twisted their bodies to deliver the blows to his company. They were just a fraction of the amount of people he saw engaged in the attack. And yet, the boy knew that their behaviours were not of Duscur.

His father and his protector had gotten him from the carriage he sat in, and swords in hand they attempted to defend the boy from the attackers. His protector, the boy from Fraldarius, was struck in the back by an axe and crumpled to the ground. A scream was let out by the boy from him, as he watched as the noble he'd seen as a big brother drew his last breath.

The fear he felt rose in his chest until he couldn't breath. He clung tightly to his father's robes as the man defended his son from the masses. A strike to the back caused him to shout out in agony, followed by another swift blow to the back of his leg. The king kept moving, the grip on his son tight while the grip on his sword loosened.

The boy watched his father's face contort in pain as his body gave out, dropping him to his knees. The boy, trapped under his father's heavy body, watched on in horror as the remaining assassins took out the remaining knights in his order, before fleeing quickly from the streets of Duscur. The flames they had started in rebellion continued to burn despite the cool winter air. The sight was haunting, and wrought with despair.

His father rolled himself off of his son, the pain in his body making every movement of his agonising. Blood was gushing from a wound he'd sustained to the head, and the blood was dripping down into his eyes. His son, afraid and confused, got up on his legs, watching his father as he stepped into the shadows. 

The last words of his father shook him to his core. The image of his father, lying in pain on the blood soaked ground had plastered itself on his consciousness. The way he spoke, he too was not the same man who had raised him. The look in his eyes was one full of hate and anger. The blood seemed to blur within the boy's vision, the orange flames shrouding his sight with their glow. It all felt so surreal.

The boy thought back to when he first arrived in Duscur, and the faces of their citizens. The faces that were stoic, but their eyes that were so lively. It was the first time that he had thought he had understood something for himself. The kindness and softness in their eyes was apparent to him, it was something that stuck with him for months and months to come.

The boy his age who wore rags and covered in dirt who was marked onto the executioners chambers had that same look. The eyes that opened themselves up, and were pleading out of fear. The eyes that met with the boy's as he looked across into the cell that held it's sole prisoner. 

The prince extended his hand through the bars of the cell for the other boy to reach out to. The boy was smaller than the prince, thinner and lacked the muscles he'd once had. The boy must've been starved. The prince knew of the horrors that unfolded that took the lives of so many people of Duscur who were falsely blamed for the massacre. The boy in front of him would know the terror all too well. 

The boy was slow to respond, weak from his own hunger, but his eyes did not conceal their truths. He was hopeful yet afraid. Scared, but contemplative. The boy seemed to think, this prince may be offering kindness, yet he could also be my demise. 

His hand slipped into the prince's soft hands, and the boy's eyes began to well. The prince knew that despite they did not share a common language, they were able to communicate with each other through their looks and their actions. The display of kindness the boy from Duscur had witnessed had brought him joy. The sound of his cell door opening and being lead by the hand of the young prince was enough for him to really cry.

The prince was faced with several threats and reprimands by the other occupants of the castle, but he was stubborn. The boy from Duscur was not to be executed, and they knew well to disobey the orders of their future king. The prince may be young, but he had been taught how to fight by the other knights of the kingdom, who were all witnesses to his incredible display of strength.

He recalled the incident soon after where the boy had been cornered by the soldiers of the army, cuffed by their chains and awaiting the swift execution, where the prince charged at the soldiers throwing himself before their blades. He shielded the boy from death yet again. The boy could only bow his head and hold the prince tightly when embraced.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd held the boy from Duscur until the sun came down, as he sobbed into his robes. He was able to conclude right there and then that the people of Duscur were not to blame for the massacre at all, and he was determined to prove their innocence in any way he could.

***

The journey that was necessary to take him to where he needed to go was a long one, that of course included boats. He had asked the captain where the boat was to dock, and was told that he would be arriving in Derdriu in the coming days. The boy was accompanied only by one man--the one who assumed the title of The Undefeated.

The pair were to meet with the leader of the new land they were immigrating to and present themselves as the legitimate heir of the Alliance and his retainer. The boy knew well what this would mean for him in terms of the change in lifestyles, but he held apprehension towards whether the move would mean he'd be treated any differently than before.

He could recall the way the people of Almyra had looked at him when he would walk alongside his father. The wide eye stares that narrowed in suspicion when they noticed the bright colour of his eyes. He had known the people of Almyra to have a slightly darker complexion than he, yet it was always his eyes that alerted them that something was different about it.

His mother, bless her heart, was as white as the clouds in the sky. He loved his mother, but it took him many years to notice that her pale skin was unusual in the lands he was raised in. She would avoid telling him of where she came from when he questioned, choosing to embrace her son and tell him how happy she was here, her bright eyes sparkling with every word.

For a while to come, he would believe her. He would play with other kids of Almyra, always more sympathetic to him than their parents, but always wary too. The long days spent under the warm sun with other boys and girls would always remind him of his differences. The way they would be happy to be with him, but they would always keep a distance still. 

Somehow, that hurt more than if they chose not to be around him. The look of alarm that came onto their faces when he reached a hand out to them. The first time it happened, he had believed it to be because of the dirt on his hand. The second time, he figured it out.

It came to him quickly how he had to analyse everything around him, every reaction, every obscure detail in great depth and read into their intentions. He quickly became skeptical of people's intentions, of his own actions judging by how others reacted. Soon, it became second nature of his to overthink everything he experienced. He became afraid of making a mistake, a mistake out of poor judgement.

During a play fight he had with another boy a few years older than him, he realised something else. The two struck each other with wooden swords, dancing and laughing around the village centre, until he decided to try a new technique - one his mentor had shown him once before that he was unable to perform. He kicked off the top of a crate, and felt something build up within him. 

In midair, he felt the feeling flow all through him, and for a moment time had froze around him but he was still moving. As he completed the flip, and brought his sword down to meet with the older boy's, there was a burst of energy he released, just as time seemed to come back to him.

The boy's sword broke in half and he went flying back. Around him, everyone froze as they stared at the younger boy. He saw a large symbol had manifested in front of him, a strange crescent shaped symbol that had lingered in front of him, like an apparition. 

As the symbol faded away, the other boy had gotten up. An expression that was once fierce and full of excitement was now fearful and angered. The younger boy felt his heart since, and dropped the wooden sword he'd used. The shouts that followed from the older boy drove him nearly to tears, and he turned back around and ran away. He told no one of what happened.

As the boat rocked over the waves yet again, his mentor pointed towards the horizon. Following his direction, the boy saw the faintest lines of the harbour. They were approaching their new life. The new setting of their new adventure, so to speak. Fodlan.

The boy coolly shifted on his feet. He had a goal in mind, a reason for coming to Fodlan. The spray of the ocean cooled his tanned skin, and only affirmed his reasons for coming. As the coastal city grew larger against the horizon, the boy could start to see the crowd of people gathered, waiting for his arrival.

He'd have to go by a new name in this place, no longer the name that recognised him as the son of his father, but rather a name that would get him recognised and respected in the new continent he was heading into: his mother's name. Getting used to going by a different surname was something he adjusted to quite quickly, and his mentor also changed his name so together they'd be taking up different names.

His mentor had informed him of his intention to act as the boy's retainer from when they arrive. He had dedicated himself to protecting the young boy in the new country once they were integrated. Despite his own coolheaded approach, he still had more apprehension about whether the boy would be accepted by his maternal grandfather than the boy himself.

As the boat pulled into the harbour, and the two were met with the wide eyed stared from the people, the boy put on a flashy smile. He wasn't there to meet these people, only to be escorted to the leader of the Alliance. The people around him could think what they want, he would not let them phase them.

Claude von Reigan was going to do things his way. He had calculated every move he would need to take to ensure he could achieve his goals, and he displayed the confidence he needed to make it go smoothly. He would tear down the border that caused him so much needless pain.

***

The archbishop looked between the two young mercenaries, and towards their father. "I was not aware that you had been blessed with twins, Jeralt."

Jeralt had laughed politely, putting a hand on both of his children's shoulders, rubbing their shoulders soothingly. "Two's company, Archbishop. The two of them have fought together all their lives." He grabbed their shoulders and drew them to his chest.

The archbishop's advisor watched as the legendary knight he had heard of presented himself and his children to the archbishop herself. The two children, a boy and a girl, were completely unreadable in their expressions. Even at their father's touch, they did nothing so much but step into their father. 

"It is my pleasure to meet the two of you," the archbishop smiled. "I am the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Rhea." She raised a hand to acknowledge her advisor. "This is my advisor, Seteth. He oversees the Officer's Academy, where you rescued our students. We thank you so much for protecting our students."

"It was in our duty as mercenaries, Archbishop." Jeralt waved his hand in dismissal. "I'd like to think that would be all you brought us up here for, but I've got a feeling you have something else you wish to say."

"Very perceptive as always." Rhea issued a smile towards the former knight. "I wonder if you could fathom a guess as to what I want to ask of you."

Jeralt's expression shifted, changing to something akin to discomfort. "You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you?" He paused to look between his two children, who he had since let go off. "I won't say no, but…"

Rhea's kind smile faded. "Apprehensive. How disappointing. I was looking forward to working with you again." She dropped her head, before lifting it back up, looking this time at the two children of the knight. "My, I almost forgot to ask for your names."

The girl was the first to speak up. "Byleth." 

The boy, sharing more of his father's reluctance answered the same. "Byleth."

"Excuse me for inquiring," Seteth said, stepping into the conversation. "Did you both say your name was Byleth?" There was an emphasis on the fact the both of them seemed to share the same name, which wouldn't have been unusual had it not been for the apparent fact that both Byleths were twins.

Jeralt sheepishly reached behind his head. "Yeah, about that…" he chuckled. "The mother of these two only had one name picked for a child. When she passed, I figured they could share the same name. Never really became a problem until…"

"Yes, but," Seteth replied, visibly disturbed. "How on earth as we meant to address them or know which one is being referred to when they share the same name?"

"Simple. I call this one 'son'," he said, reaching to ruffle the boy's hair, "And this one 'kid'." He did the same to the girl's. 

Seteth sighed, dejected. "I can't begin to understand why that would be effective in any manner, but it doesn't matter now." He directed his attention to the twins. "Do either of you have a preferred name to be addressed by? Something that isn't the same as each others?"

The Byleth twins looked at each other, not saying a single word to each other but sharing a look of concern. 

"I suppose this is not something that either of you have encountered before," Rhea said with an amused smile. "Well, since I will be appointing both of you to a teaching role in the Officer's Academy, would it suit you more to go by different titles instead?"

Seteth interjected. "Rh--Lady Rhea, hold a moment--you would let these complete strangers teach our students at the academy?"

"If you have issues with their appointment, Seteth, bring it up with Alois. I believe it was he who recommended them to us as a replacement."

"I-I suppose, but Lady Rhea, both Hanneman and Manuela are perfectly capable of taking a class each. If you are so eager to appoint them as professors, we should logically only need one."

Rhea looked over her shoulder at him. "Seteth, hold your thoughts." She turned back to the trio of mercenaries. "I'm afraid I will be needing to depart right now. Alois will be in contact with you soon, Jeralt. I do hope you will reconsider your decision to stay." Her face softened for the twins. "As for you two, Manuela and Hanneman should be arriving shortly to introduce you to the Officer's Academy and their students. I would appreciate it if you both will take our offer into consideration."

The archbishop clasped her hands together and with a short blessing to the trio, graciously left the chamber room with Seteth a step behind her. Alone in the chambers together, Jeralt turned to his children.

"Seems like we're both gonna be stuck here for some time, huh?" he commented dryly. "I can't say no to Rhea, so it's more than likely I'll be roped into working here for some time. Now as for you two…" He glanced around the chamber room, before lowering his voice. "I'd be careful of Rhea's intentions. I don't know why she would appoint the two of you to the Officer's Academy rather than as a knight."

"So it seems you must be the new teacher here!"

A man and a woman appeared before the trio, with the woman looking eagerly at Jeralt. Her counterpart seemed to roll his eyes, very exaggeratedly, at the flirtatious look of the woman.

"Nope." Was Jeralt's single worded response. He turned to leave, seeming more than a little uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. "Remember, stay cautious. I'll see you two later today." 

As he left, the woman's face fell to a more disappointed and pouty expression. "Aw, how disappointing."

"Manuela, behave yourself," the man scolded her. To the twins, his tone changed, "You two must be the new teachers, correct? My name is Hanneman, and this is my… colleague, Manuela."

"I must say," Manuela began, "When I was told we were getting a replacement for that cowardly man who ran away, I wasn't expecting them to offer two teaching positions. I almost began to think they were adding a fourth house."

"It was most interesting, I agree." Hanneman added. "It would seem that after all this time, they would be sending you back to the depths you came out of all those years ago."

Manuela furrowed her brow. "If anyone was being kicked out of Garreg Mach, it would be you, Hanneman. Unlike my job as the sole physician here, your obsessive crest research can take a hike."

"I will not let you slander my research with such vanity, at least not in the presence of our new professors," Hanneman replied, just as agitated as the physician.

"Very well," she spat back at him before turning sweetly back to the twins. "As you know, the three you rescued before are the house leaders of this year's new class…" 

The explanation of the way things worked around at the Officer's Academy took a lot longer than both Manuela and Hanneman had expected, likely due to both of their eagerness to approach Rhea and Seteth about their fates as occupants of the monastery. By the end of the explanation, both Byleths were informed of what their new job would entail and a basic outline of the three houses and their history.

As the two experienced professors left the room, the Byleths were left alone, instructed only to meet with the students. They stood by themselves, unsure of how to go about it.

"Should we go together?" the girl asked. "Would it be easier?"

"I don't know what we would do if they ask us for our name," the boy replied. "Have you thought of a different name?"

The girl shook her head. "I… want to." She was silent for a moment longer, before raising her head in thought. "Could one of us go by her name?"

"Should we ask her?" the boy asked, creasing his brow. 

"I don't think so," the girl answered. "Would it be easier to change our name? But slightly?"

It was the boy's turn to raise his head. "To go by different names, but similar?"

"I think so," the girl said with a nod. "But how do we change Byleth…"

***

Jeralt heard two sets of footsteps enter the captain's office, turning around to see his two children. Though hard to read, he could sense that there was something urgent they wished to share with him. "Is everything alright, you two?"

They nodded in synch, before his son spoke up. "We decided that, in the meantime, one of us should change their name."

"It's not a huge change so it won't be hard to learn," his daughter added. "We thought it might help others tell us apart."

Jeralt sighed the same sigh all father's have, and folded his arms. "Alright, I trust you. So, what's the new name?"

His son turned to his sister, who looked directly at her father with her brow tensed in just the slightest. Jeralt noticed a touch of excitement in her hands, as she gripped her hands into fists that seemed raring to go. The scene itself was a comfort to Jeralt, who was happy enough to see one of his children appear even the slightest bit of passion.

He had already decided no matter what name they picked, he would accept it. He truly did love his children, and would support them no matter what decisions they choose to make, no matter how ridiculous.

"Beles. The new name is Beles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all this is my first piece written (and posted) to this site so this is very big bc i have no clue how to use this site and it's tags so you'll need to excuse me for the first like, month of being here.
> 
> Secondly, I love this game. Seriously, I do. But I have also been struck with the question: what would a peaceful route of this story be? So I planned a very basic plot of how to tackle a peaceful ending and it exploded into a full blown story that y'all are reading now. Did it stay peaceful, however? Hmmmmmmmm guess you'll have to stick around hehe
> 
> I wanted to explore relationships that were never made, dynamics between characters that never met, incorporate some game features into a suitable plot-wise reason and also to spread my love of all the characters. 
> 
> This is just the opening, which is basically a rehashing of what everyone who's completed the games knows already. Next chapter will be much longer and feature all the students I think, so that is where we will get to meet them ye.
> 
> Uhh, that's about it for now. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you l8r xoxo.


	2. Chapter 1.1 - Deciding One's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one of two for the last bits of introduction, feat: the students!! 
> 
> The twins are introduced to the students of the three houses and then must make the choice of which house they decide to look after.

A young girl propped herself up onto the desk, kicking on leg over the other and smiling at the other girl who was curling up in her chair. "Hey Bernie, did you hear about what happening with our professors this year?" 

Bernie, or Bernadetta, peered up at her classmate. "N-No…" she answered, her voice shaky and her nerves on edge at being confronted without preparation. "Are there not going to be any professors? …Does that mean I can go home now?"

The other girl giggled. "Oh, Bernie. You're too cute." She reached a hand up to twirl a lock of her hair. "But no. From what I heard there are two new professors coming in this year to teach."

Bernadetta's face paled. "T-two?!"

"Oh, I know," the girl retorted, oblivious to the shock and fear her friend displayed. "If the rumours are true, the teacher who was supposed to be teaching this year had fled at the face of some bandits. Not to mention, they were supposed to be accompanying the house leaders back to the monastery. Seems like whoever the replacements are tied for a position here."

"Two of them?" a boy from another table asked, peaking his head up. "Wait, that would mean Jeritza isn't going to teach this year."

"The combat instructor?" the girl clarified. "No, I suppose he won't be. I don't think I'd really want him as my instructor anyways. He doesn't really talk much does he?"

The boy stood up. "You don't need to talk when you're kicking ass on the battlefield!"

"Caspar, you aren't even capable of being quiet for longer than one minute." The girl frowned. "Besides, if the other rumours are true, he wears that strange mask all the time. I don't think it's very appropriate for a teacher to cover their face in a classroom."

"You don't get it, Dorothea," Caspar argued. "Wearing a mask is so cool. It makes you look mysterious and, uh…" He struggled for words. "It's just cool!"

The drowsy boy beside him stirred. "Well articulated, Caspar." The response earned a snicker from Dorothea, who politely drew a hand to her mouth. Bernadetta also made a noise that sounded scarcely like a laugh too.

"Thanks Linhardt," Caspar said, unaware of the sarcasm in his words. "So if it's not Jeritza, than who is our new professor?"

An orange haired boy approached the group. "I don't believe it is our class they would be teaching," he said, speaking with such a quality to his voice that caused Dorothea to roll her eyes. "From what has been reported, the professor that would taking the Golden Deer house was the one that went missing."

"Wait, so then who is our teacher supposed to be?" Caspar asked. 

"If my sources are correct," the boy began. "Then if Manuela and Hanneman are left, it would most likely be--"

"Both of you have neglected to realise that there are two professors coming into this year." The interjecting voice belonged to their house leader, who had also worked her way into their discussion. "Given that they were both offered teaching jobs, it is likely to assume that they may take a class each or co-teach one of our houses."

"E-Edelgard! I thought you went to speak with Seteth," the boy flushed.

"I did. And I have since returned, Ferdinand," Edelgard said with a scorn. "I too was curious about our new professor lineup and thought it would be wise to ask him myself." As she spoke, the remaining two members of their house joined the group, standing on either side of Edelgard.

"What did he say?" Caspar asked.

"He said he knew no more than we did," Edelgard answered, her brow furrowing in disappointment. "Which would mean the decision was made by the only person above him."

The girl who stood off behind her raised a hand. "Was the person Lady Rhea?"

"Yes, Petra," Edelgard responded with a nod. "Though I am unsure of why she would put them into teaching positions. I've seen how they fight, and I could have almost guaranteed that if Rhea wanted them within the Knights of Seiros, she could have."

The man who stood behind her straightened his back. "Perhaps that is a conversation for another time, Lady Edelgard."

The house leader shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. "Very well, Hubert." She turned to address her classmates. "Everyone, let's be on our best behaviour. If we are to be taught by either of those two, it would be kind to ease them into the role of a professor."

"So more naps, understood," Linhardt said from his position on the table. 

"Linhardt! We should be respecting…respect, what Lady Edelgard has to say," Petra chastised. "That means napping only when napping time is!"

Linhardt only gave a yawn. "Napping time can be any time that isn't sleepy time."

"C-c-can napping time also be Bernie's alone time?" Bernadetta piped up from her spot in the room. "Because I would rather be in my room."

"Aw, but Bernie if you're not here, we won't get to see your cute little face," Dorothea teased, at the same time as Caspar stood up on a table.

"Whoever the professor is gonna be, I'm gonna for sure beat them in a fight!" he announced, pumping his fists.

"Caspar, get off my napping table."

"Nuh-uh, this is my victory speak table!"

Watching the chaos slowly start to unfold, Edelgard brought a hand to cover her face. "Whoever is going to lead our class, I just hope they are prepared for all of this," she said softly to Hubert.

"Might I add, Lady Edelgard, that you still have many things you wish to do at the monastery that will require you to not get too involved with everyone else," Hubert whispered, keeping a watchful eye over the rest of the class. "It may do you well to keep yourself from becoming too attached to any of these miserable, pathetic l--"

"So," Ferdinand interrupted, stepping into view of both imperial princess and her retainer. "If you have the time, Lady Edelgard, I would like to issue a little contest between us. One that will measure our abilities and prove who is the superior leader."

"You will do no such thing," Hubert spat at the nobleman. "Lady Edelgard does not have the time to entertain you, nor does she want to."

"Ferdinand, I would wish you keep your ambitions of beating me to yourself," Edelgard added, with a frown. "You should focus on your own goals than worry about surpassing me."

Ferdinand laughed a hearty laugh. "So do I hear the imperial princess has forfeited her victory to me?"

"I'm not forfeiting anything to you."

"Then you will be partaking in my challenge! A bold but fair move of the heir to the Adrestian throne. It will be my honour to defeat you."

"Ferdinand…"

The chatter had reached it's peak, just as two sets of footsteps approached the entrance of the common room. One by one, the students caught onto the new arrivals, and almost immediately they realised who they were. Edelgard was the first to turn to them, putting a hand on her hip and offering a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Black Eagles house. I never got to formally introduce myself before: I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire," she said, maintaining her usual tone of formality and confidence. "Would you like to learn more about our house this year?"

The introduction went exactly how Edelgard wanted it go, taking charge of every moment to introduce her classmates in a formal manner and include them in their own introductions. The twins were in awe of how well the young woman was able to conduct herself and her classmates which such authority and charm.

As their meeting came to an end, the class was free to go back to their own devices, which was especially beneficial for both Linhardt and Bernadetta who were quick to leave the common room to be alone and undisturbed. The others decided to remain in the common room, but broke off from the conversation to do other things. Only Edelgard and Hubert remained present with the professors.

"I understand that you may be taking our class," Edelgard remarked. "While I look forward to the possibility, I do have high expectations for you as a professor. If you are prepared to meet my expectations, then be assured we will get along quite well."

Byleth turned to his sister, who seemed entranced by Edelgard's words. He looked back to Edelgard and nodded his head. "We would hope to satisfy your expectations."

Edelgard smiled, yet she too seemed a bit distracted. "I would hope so too." 

Byleth followed her flickering gaze to his sister, who had also since prepared herself to leave to meet the others. She gave a quick wave to both Edelgard and Hubert and prepared herself to leave. To himself, Byleth wondered what had occurred between his sister and Edelgard, but figured it was most likely nothing and the two took their leave.

As they stepped out of sight, Hubert spoke. "Again, Lady Edelgard, it would do well for your plans to not become to involved with other people."

Edelgard could only shake her head, fighting the blush that crept onto her face. "I'm fine, Hubert. I know what I am doing."

***

There was tension in the classroom as the swords-boy was forced to hand over his sword to his friend. He gave the class a scolding look as his blonde friend placed the sword beside her. "Felix, you were told not to train and to be present to meet the new professors."

The boy, Felix, held his look, but aiming it directly at a single person across the room. "I don't want to meet them."

"I understand that you would rather be training, but you must obey what our orders were," the girl said, tossing back her long hair. "Once they come around and introduce themselves, you can go."

Another boy, with flaming hair, approached the pair and quickly surveyed the immediate scene, a smile forming once he noticed the sword by the girl's feet and the distinct handle he knew belonged to the boy. "So Ingrid brought you too, huh?"

Ingrid frowned. "I was ensuring that you both fulfil your responsibilities as students, something that neither of you can do without me it seems."

"I'm only teasing," the boy said, "I'm surprised you were even able to get Felix's sword from him." Slipping into a seat nearby, he turned to the sword owner. "A soft spot for Ingrid, huh?"

"I'll stab you, Sylvain." Felix had shifted his stare from across the room back to the group around him, shifting in his stance to look at the philanderer. 

"You wouldn't hurt me," was Sylvain's humorous response, "But you would put up a decent fight."

"If you still know how to fight."

"Mrow, looks like the Fraldarius claws are out!"

"If either of you dare to start fighting right now, I will not hesitate in intervening," Ingrid interjected with a stern look between the pair. Her hand hovered near a training lance the two of them had failed to see, and would definitely prove to be a potent enough threat to keep them quiet.

Across the room, a young girl was flipping between two small baskets, identical in content and size. In each basket, an assortment of treats and a handwritten note that said 'Welcome'. Despite the pristine presentation, the girl appeared overwhelmed. "What if giving them identical gifts is the wrong move? What if one of them isn't a sweets person, and we should have made a savoury treat? Oh, I knew this would go wrong…"

"Annie, you're overthinking again," another girl, besides her, had said softly. The other girl - Annette - had slumped over, head on the desk out of frustration. She put her hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly. 

"Mercie, I just want to make a good impression," Annette mumbled from the table. "I wanted to do something nice."

"It is a sweet thing to do, Annie," Mercedes said. "You're very thoughtful to do something so nice for someone you haven't met before. I was happy you asked me to help with your gift as well."

Annette turned her head over to look up at her friend. "It wasn't too much, you think?"

"I think it's wonderful!" a boy piped up from across the table. "It's a really kind thing to do."

"Thanks Ashe," Annette said with a smile, rising from the table. As she went to speak again, she rubbed her cheek which had become a striking red colour. "I heard it was their first time teaching, so I figured it would be nice to do."

"And we made enough to share with everyone else," Mercedes added, placing a neatly organised tray of baked goods on the table besides the gifts. All the shortbreads looked identical and perfect, and even the sight of them was enough to make someone's mouth water.

Ingrid approached the table, eyes shifting from everyone else to the treats. "Ah, was this the gift you planned on giving to the new professors?" 

Annette gave a sheepish nod. "You don't think that I shouldn't, do you?"

"Absolutely not," Ingrid said definitively. "You wanted to give them both a welcome present, and ultimately it's something you believed would be right. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"Ingrid, where did Sylvain and Felix go?" Ashe asked, a tone of hesitance that suggested the question alluded to more than it asked.

Ingrid was silent a moment before turning over her shoulder to see Felix swinging his sword at Sylvain who was dodging his strikes by ducking and moving around the various objects in the classroom, causing Felix to slash at the leg of the chalkboard, which made it crumble to the ground.

She turned to the less rowdy table of three. "I apologise on behalf of those two." With a shameful bow of the head, she stormed over to intervene, which the table could only hear when both Sylvain and Felix let out a small yelp of pain.

As that unfolded, the table was alerted to new presence to the class with the arrival of the house leader and his self proclaimed retainer. Seeing their house leader, Ashe immediately rose from his seat. 

"Your highness!" he exclaimed, rather aimlessly, but it did command the attention of the three towards the back. All eyes, sans one pair, were on the house leader as he met everyone in the centre of the room. 

"You do not need to be so formal with me, Ashe," the prince said. "Just Dimitri is fine."

"Ah, but I can't! I need to prevent that habit from developing if I wish to be a knight!"

"Dimitri, I apologise for the broken chalkboard," Ingrid added, eyes closed in shame as she gripped onto Felix and Sylvain's wrists tighter causing the two to visibly squirm from the pain. "It would not have happened had I been watching these two more closely." 

Dimitri peeked over her shoulder to see the mess of legs and chalkboard, as well as a snapped training sword and a training lance pierced into the ground. An awkward chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head. "I guess it can't be helped."

From beside him, the taller boy cleared his throat. "Your highness, you had something to announce."

"Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me, Dedue," Dimitri said, earning a polite nod from the boy behind him, before turning to face the class. "As we have all been informed, there will be two new professors joining the Officer's Academy this year. I have gotten confirmation that Lady Rhea expects the two to take over a class each, so it may become likely that we will be taught by one of the new professors."

"I see," Mercedes said, a gentle hand cradling her face. "I thought they would be assisting Professor Hanneman and Professor Manuela instead."

"Oh, what does that mean for Professor Hanneman or Professor Manuela?" Annette piped up, a concerned look spreading across her face. "Are one of them departing from the academy?"

"Actually, I'm not too certain myself," Dimitri admitted, rubbing his chin. "I suppose it could be likely that one of them may be saying goodbye…"

"Your highness. Behind you." Dedue told him gently. The prince turned around, the others following suit to see the pair of strangers who stood in the doorway. 

All was quiet for a moment before Dimitri's face broke out into a smile. "Come on in! We are the Blue Lions house. I'll introduce you to everyone!"

The formalities went over well, and everyone was introduced to both Byleth and his sister. Despite what had unfolded earlier, the group left a formidable impression on the twins who had reacted politely and appropriately to what they had to say. 

As the meeting slowly came to an end, and Annette was able to give her welcoming presents to the pair, the group began to split off. Felix and Sylvain were the first to leave, followed by Ingrid and Mercedes, and the twins were left in the company of Dimitri, Dedue and Ashe who loitered around.

With their introductions all wrapped up, Dedue caught a glimpse of Dimitri's expression as he looked at the twins who may or may not become his professor. He noticed admiration, respect and an unfamiliar look that Dedue had not seen his lord show before.

As the twins left to check the third and final house, Dedue put a hand on Dimitri's back, breaking Dimitri out of his daze. "Ah, I apologise for spacing out there, Dedue."

"You needn't apologise," Dedue replied, "You wish to get to know them better."

Dimitri laughed. "I suppose that's true," he said, a smile spreading across his face as he turned to the vacant space where the twins had once occupied. "I believe they will become great professors, no mater what." 

Dedue looked at Dimitri, unsure of where his confidence came from, but said nothing. He would stick to his duty in protecting his highness from harm, and furthermore realised that he may also need to keep an eye out for the twins and what effect they have on his demeanour.

***

As the young boy started to doze off, he was interrupted by the startling sound of a heavy book being dropped on the table he rested upon. "No dozing off, Ignatz. The new professors are going to be here any minute."

The boy, Ignatz, leant back up in his seat looking across at the much younger girl across from him who took her spot opposite him. "My apologies, Lysithea."

The girl scoffed, opening the book to flip through the pages. "So immature." 

The rest of the classroom was a lot more muted, waiting for their house leader and another fellow classmate to return, and since the group was the last to be visited, they settled to muck around for a little while until they were needed to straighten up.

In one corner, a burly young man was not so subtly snacking on a turkey leg he'd smuggled into the classroom, hiding it behind a textbook he held upside down. The sounds of his munching were louder than he intended, but fortunate for him, not much mind was paid to him. 

In another corner, a young woman stood with her head lowered, appearing very out of place and uncomfortable. She held her hands together, murmuring a soft prayer, as she stared at the bookcase in front of her. To appear as if she was choosing a book was her priority, and at times she would attempt to reach out a pick one, before drawing her hand back slowly, as if the thought had disappeared from her mind altogether.

The only other two members of the classroom were at another table in the room, yet the tension between them was undeniable. The gentleman, a purple haired man with a rose lapel, looked across the table at the woman who was polishing several arrowheads with a foul smelling product.

"Leonie, must you do this in the classroom?" he asked her all of the sudden, his nose scrunched up so slightly, as if he was trying to make as little expression as possible on his smooth skin.

The woman did not cease in her productivity. "It's not bothering anyone else, Lorenz. There's no rule against cleaning your equipment in the classroom."

Lorenz could only rub the tips of his fingers together, as a gesture of annoyance. "Perhaps there should be. What an awful smell, what do you use to polish those dastardly things?"

Placing the latest clean arrow on a sprawled out cloth, Leonie held up the small tub she was using to show Lorenz. "It's my own mixture of oils from cooking fish and soaps."

Seeing the polish concoction be thrusted into his line of sight, Lorenz recoiled. "I see. I could think of other uses for it, most certainly, such as being used as a burning agent."

"Ooh, I should try that," Leonie agreed, giving the tub a quick smell of her own and ignoring the insinuation on Lorenz's end. "I wonder how flammable it could be."

"For my sake, highly flammable, I hope." Lorenz cast a look across to the others in the room, wondering who he could wander off to and ditch Leonie for. Unfortunately for him, between the children at one table, the messy eater and the mute and mysterious noble by the bookshelf, his options were limited. Yet, if he wanted to one day lead the Alliance…

"You know, I never would've guessed Captain Jeralt would have had two kids," Leonie said, interrupting his train of thought. "He mentioned having a child, I didn't realise he meant two of them."

Lorenz cast a look of disbelief at Leonie. "For an admirer of him, I would've expected you to know exactly who his children are and what they do."

Leonie shrugged. "I am an admirer of Captain Jeralt, but I don't have that great of an interest in his personal life. I admire the captain for his skills as a mercenary. I can't let myself get distracted, and as his apprentice, I need to always be at the top of my game."

"Are you talking about strength?" the man in the corner shouted from across the room. He approached the table quickly, to Lorenz's very apparent dismay. Nudging his way into the seat the big man smiled, bare bone in his fist and the closed book under the other. "Cause I'm gonna be the strongest there is!"

"Quiet!" A voice from across the room yelled, and a turn of the head revealed it to be Lysithea who was looking at the table of three in annoyance. "You're interrupting my studying."

Without missing a beat, Raphael raised an arm. "Why not study over here with us?" He motioned for the two to come over. 

"Does anything actually register in your brain?" Lysithea called out, moving her arms to cover her ears from Raphael's booming voice. "I was telling you to lower your voice, or stop speaking entirely!"

On the other hand, Ignatz took the invitation, albeit reluctantly, and slid into the seat next to Leonie. The odd smell perked his interest, but he said nothing of it. Not too soon after, the youngest girl huffed and made her way over to join the table also, choosing to sit on Lorenz's other side towards the end of the room. 

"Hey Marianne! Why don't you join us?" Raphael called out yet again, startling the last remaining girl who had been in her own little world for a while now. Her head perked up, and very awkwardly and quietly she came around the table to take the last remaining slot.

As she sat down, completing the table, two familiar faces walked into the classroom.

"Wow Claude, I was fairly sure I would've won that bet," the girl said out of surprise upon seeing the table of her classmates. "Who knew they'd get along so quickly."

The house leader, also known as Claude, couldn't hide his smirk. "Looks like you'll have to hold up your side of the deal, Hilda."

Hilda frowned. "Fine," she huffed out, turning her attention back to the table. "Gosh, what happened here anyways? I thought for sure you would be at separate tables."

"For a moment, we were," Ignatz admitted, "But Leonie and Lorenz invited us to sit with them at this table."

Claude turned to shoot Lorenz a playful smile. "Getting along nicely with the commonfolk, are we Lorenz?"

"Don't tease me, Claude," Lorenz chided, before steadying himself. "I'm doing what is necessary of whoever will usurp the position as the leader of the Alliance."

Raphael frowned. "I thought Claude was next in line for that."

"He is," Lysithea said from between the covers of her book. She didn't look up once as she remarked, "Lorenz only wants the position for himself."

"Let me remind all of you that had Claude's existence not been revealed a year prior, there is a strong likelihood that I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, who have been a prime candidate for the position."

Oblivious to his boasting yet again, Raphael scratched his head. "Really? I heard talk about General Holst."

"Yeah, a few of the merchants that would stop by our village used to talk about General Holst becoming the next leader of the Alliance," Leonie admitted, finishing the last of her arrows. "Hey Hilda? Isn't he your brother?"

Hilda grinned. "Yup! Though I'm not sure he'd be a very great leader," she confessed to the rest. "On the battlefield, most definitely, but…"

Leaving off with a pause, Ignatz turned to their house leader who had situated himself by resting against a pillar. "Where did you end up going, Claude? Just before now."

"I took Hilda up to see Seteth, since Edelgard and Dimitri went with their buddies. I thought it was fitting that I'd go up with them also, just to see what they were up to," he told his classmates, who now gave him their full attention (sans Lysithea, who continued to read). "I, personally, was wondering what Lady Rhea saw in those two that made her put them into teaching positions."

"Are you talking about the new professors?" Lysithea asked, perking up from her textbook finally. "I heard that Lady Rhea wanted them to take a class each, and that she specifically wanted them to teach, rather than recruited into the Knights of Seiros."

"If they're Jeralt's kids, then I don't see why they wouldn't be fit for knightly duties," Lorenz added. "Though have either of them had any formal teaching experience at all."

"Sources say they didn't even know about the Church of Seiros or any of it's affiliates," Claude explained, running a hand over his hair. "Seems pretty suspicious on all accounts."

"They couldn't be enemies of the church," Leonie explained adamantly. "They're the captain's kids. If Lady Rhea trusts the captain, than she must be able to trust those two also."

"Still, to live in Fodlan and never hear about the Church of Seiros?" Ignatz questioned. "Were they living in another continent, perhaps?"

Claude shook his head, but it was Leonie who spoke up. "Nuh-uh, Captain Jeralt said he'd been travelling around Fodlan, mostly to villages like Sauin."

"Sounds like it was almost deliberate," Lysithea reasoned. "As if they were avoiding the faith altogether…"

What ended their conversation was the arrival of the two professors, who stood side by side in the entrance of the classroom. Noticing their presence, Claude kicked off the pillar and approached them with an outstretched arm as the others made a move to create a semi circle around him.

"Welcome to the Golden Deer house. You remember me, right?" Claude said with a sly smile. "Come in, we'll show you the ropes."

The introductions to the students, as well as their interests went off nicely. Claude stuck to a formal delivery of his speech, and explained the intricacies of his house pristinely. The ensemble of other students were helpful in assisting Claude in making an impact on the two professors, despite one student remaining silent during the entirety of it.

After the introductions were made and the students got dismissed, the twins were left with Claude and Marianne as the others left to go elsewhere. Marianne migrated back to the bookshelf, where she was finally able to work up the strength and take a book off the shelf, sitting down in a desk and reading.

"I know we're a bit of a misfit class but I can guarantee we'd give you the best time as a class," Claude told the professors coolly. "And just between us: you, me, the Golden Deer house… I reckon we'll have something special."

As the twins left to a waving Claude, and soon disappeared out of sight, Claude went over to sit with Marianne, yet looked longingly towards the empty space where everyone once stood. There was something alluring about those two that he just couldn't place. An odd familiarity.

Keeping himself from spacing out, he turned to Marianne who was fixated on the book. "I'll tell you a little secret of mine, Marianne: no matter what happens and whether or not they teach our house, something tells me we oughta get close to those two. I have a feeling our fates are destined to be intertwined."

Marianne remained still and silent, as Claude took his leave. Once he was out of sight, she exhaled shakily and closed the book. Murmuring a quick prayer, she too, took her leave from the now empty classroom.

***

"I beg your pardon, Seteth?" Hanneman asked the second in command, as the two stood with Rhea and Manuela in the archbishop's chamber. 

"Neither of you will be dismissed," Seteth clarified yet again, looking between the pair of professors. "Lady Rhea understands that both of your professions are of high value to the monastery."

Manuela frowned. "I don't understand. If both of Jeralt's children become professors, than how will the third house be taught?"

"I would gladly volunteer myself, but I do not condone Manuela spending her spare time indulging in her unprofessional interests," Hanneman said, shooting a look at his colleague.

"I'm sorry, are you suggesting that the wellbeing of the students and soldiers are of less importance than your fantastical studies?" Manuela shot back.

"I said nothing of the sorts. Merely, your tendency to drink and court any and all gentleman to walk through the gates cannot be allowed if you weren't to teach."

"How dare you? In front of the archbishop too, have you no sympathy?"

"Professors, enough." Rhea silenced the room with a strict order, and the soft echo seemed to enchant the chamber with a mystifying aura. "I understand your concerns for each other, although contrary to your beliefs, the one who does not teach a class does not escape other duties."

Rhea looked to Seteth, and exchanged a look of assurance. Turning back to the professors, she continued. "One of you will need to prepare for a mission to be had later in this year involving a rogue area towards the east. Whoever takes this offer will spend their time training with the Knights of Seiros instead of taking a class. Does that option seem of interest to either of you?"

The pair was silent, and visibly unwilling. Seteth spoke up. "You will be accompanied by some of our knights on the mission during the entirety of it. You will not be alone during the mission."

Still, there was silence. Rhea sighed. "Professor Hanneman, would it interest you to know that there is rumour of an undiscovered crest that may be discoverable during this mission?"

Hanneman reluctantly met the archbishop's gaze. "I suppose it would," he said dejectedly. "Although I must request that I be given additional time to devote to my research if I were to take this position."

The sound of the doors opening echoed into the chamber, signalling the arrival of the twins. "Hanneman, we will discuss your circumstances at a later time. Professor Manuela, you will take the other class." Seteth instructed quickly, as the party welcomed the two new professors into the room.

"Greetings professors, I take it you have met the students of all three houses?" Rhea asked with a smile. The twins nodded in unison and assembled in front of Rhea; Byleth in the middle of both Beles and Manuela while Hanneman stood off to the side.

"Usually we assign the professors to the house we believe they would work with the best, as Manuela may tell you" Rhea explained, "Although as a welcoming gesture, and since you have met the students, we will allow the three of you to choose which house you wish to teach."

Manuela turned to both the young professors. "I'm happy to teach whichever house is leftover, so you needn't worry about me when making your decision."

Byleth and Beles exchanged a glance. The Black Eagles house, the Blue Lions house and lastly the Golden Deer house. All three were incredibly promising to them, so much in fact that they hesitated for so long.

After a moment of thought and almost telepathic communication with her brother, Beles turned to Rhea. "I would like to teach the Black Eagles house." 

Rhea smiled and bowed her head, which relieved Beles of the stress of the decision making. "Professor Byleth?"

Byleth nodded his head, yet a decision hadn't been reached yet. His sister's choice to take the Black Eagles house didn't surprise him, but he found himself oddly relieved that he wasn't given the choice. There was something about Edelgard that he noticed his sister became attached to that he couldn't. It was the first time they were at a difference.

However, his choice did not involve Edelgard or the Black Eagles house at all now. It was between the Blue Lions and Golden Deer. He thought over the two house leaders and their charisma. He thought about their classmates and how impressionable they were. Was it right to base his decision on the likability of the students? 

There was Dimitri, the young man he watched on the battlefield that night. Even as a student, there was remarkable strength hidden behind his calm exterior that Byleth only caught such a small glimpse of. A power, he noticed, that seemed wild and untameable. Would he be willing to deal with that if the situation called for it?

Then there was Claude, the other young man on the battlefield, other than himself. He was an agile and skilled fighter, trickier than Dimitri. He was unpredictable, unreadable, when he fought. Yet, there was a cunningness within him that he concealed tightly, apart from his gaze. There was a look in his eyes that never met the rest of his expression. What secrets and mysteries does he have, and would he be able to handle him at his trickiest.

The decision was a tough one to make. He was truly split on which house he wanted to teach, unlike his more headstrong sister. Beles was the only one in the room who seemed to understand his struggle. Their eyes met, and her head bobbed. That was all he needed.

"I've decided," he said, finalising the decision, "I will take the Blue Lions house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took much longer to write, so i split it into two. the second part will be the battle and the aftermath and then i'll be able to continue with the fun part which is healthy student interactions. introducing the students was the priority here so i hope i did them all justice. see if you can sniff out any pairings c;
> 
> im still adjusting to using this site to post, so bear with me as i figure it all out. tags will remain unchanged for now, but in other news, expect an update soonish. i'm midway through the second part to this so i'll aim to get it finalised so i can start writing what i've been dying to write!!
> 
> thank you for reading xoxo


	3. Chapter 1.2 - The First Battle

Their first task as professors was to lead their house on the battlefield for a mock battle, as Seteth explained. They were instructed to pick a handful of their students to lead onto the battlefield for the battle, that would be overseen by Jeralt himself.

In the Black Eagles common room, Edelgard had assembled her classmates for Beles, as they went over the rules for the following battle.

"The battle is a six on six on six," Beles explained, repeating what she had been told. "I will lead the battle, and as house leader Edelgard will also be on the battle team. We need four more others to complete the team and prepare for the match."

Caspar raised his hand. "Pick me! I'm always down for a good fight!"

"Now, now, Caspar," Edelgard interjected, "If we wish to win the battle, we cannot rely on pure strength alone. We will be facing the other houses side by side, and will potentially have the misfortune of battling both houses simultaneously. I suggest our professor pick a team that is endurable and powerful."

"Whelp, looks like I'm out. I don't fit the criteria," Linhardt said with mock-dejection, turning to leave.

"You say that, but you're the only person who knows faith magic," Dorothea informed him. "If we wish to be endurable, healing is our best option, correct?"

Ferdinand nodded. "It is worthy to have someone able to support us when we get injured. I would say you would be as valuable as the rest of us, Linhardt."

The annoyance on Linhardt's face was apparent, but he was given no other choice. "And I suppose this is what I get for choosing not to fight."

"Don't despair, Linhardt," Petra said. "The professor will intake…take into account your preferences, yes?" She turned to look at Beles for support, but nothing on her blank slate of a face provided any reassurance for Linhardt.

"Very well," Edelgard commented, resting her face in her hand. "Perhaps we should play into the strengths of the other houses. The Blue Lions specialise in lance combat, while the Golden Deer prefer bows. And as the magic focused house, perhaps we should subvert their expectations."

"I understand your strategy, Lady Edelgard, but my magic is not like the magic they will expect," Hubert told his liege. "Professor, you will add me to the team. I simply won't allow Edelgard to fight in a battle without my supervision."

Edelgard went to nudge Hubert, but decided against it. "Very well. Bernadetta, your skills with the bow may come in handy."

Bernadetta appeared startled. "M-My skills? N-No, you don't want my skills. B-Bernie's skills will curse our house to lose. They're not skills, they're b-bad luck charms!"

"Nonsense, Bernadetta," Ferdinand rebuked. "There is no such thing as your bad luck."

"N-No, you're nonsense!" Bernadetta almost screeched. "I-I-I know my skills better than anyone else. They won't be any help. Professor, I'm sorry but you… you shouldn't let me fight!"

Dorothea cast a sympathetic look towards Bernadetta. "You should really allow yourself to try new things," she chided her classmate before turning to the professor. "That being said, I am happy to help out if you require me, professor. I know a few things about magic and swords."

Petra nodded eagerly. "Professor, I would like to show my adeptness of the blade to you."

"Oh! Are we sharing our skills?" Caspar asked the class, before proceeding without a response. "You can count on me to do anything professor! But between you and I, I'm mighty good at hand to hand fighting!"

"Caspar, you're so modest," Linhardt huffed, but his remark fell silent on his friend's ears, who eagerly expressed his talent by boxing the air in front of him.

"Well," Ferdinand began, "I consider myself a skilled fighter myself. On par with Lady Edelgard, if you must know."

Hubert looked darkly at the ginger. "He is not."

"That is a subjective position," Ferdinand rebutted, before turning back to the professor. "Hand me a lance, and you will get extraordinary results from me, professor."

Edelgard sighed. "Well, does that make the selection any easier, professor?"

Beles looked between her students, rehearsing what they had said to her in her mind as she evaluated her own knowledge of the battlefield. Perhaps this was a reason why Rhea hired her as a professor: she had ample experience and a sophisticated understanding of battle strengths and weakness of her comrades. Yet, these kids were strangers to her. She knows nothing about their strengths and weaknesses other than what they tell her.

"Not entirely," she eventually admitted. "I do not know enough about your skills to form a strategic opinion."

"Is there anything we can do to help with that?" Caspar asked, scratching his head.

Beles shook her head. "The only way to learn is to battle."

Edelgard brought her hand up to her chin in consideration. "Then we're left with no other choice than to approach this battle with caution as our professor adapts to our abilities," she tells her classmates. "Although, we have the added benefit of a levelled playing field, if we consider than neither Professor Manuela nor Professor Byleth will know any of their students strengths."

Petra raised her hand. "Would that be meaning that our professor should watch us spar?"

"We do not have enough time for everyone to show our professor what they can do," Ferdinand informed Petra. "Perhaps our professor could take us on our word?"

"T-Take Bernie's word! Bernie is not a good fighter!" Bernadetta immediately interjected. 

"We need all hands on deck!" Caspar exclaimed to the immediately frightened girl. "There's no backing out of a fight so soon before it even starts. That's the cowards move."

Bernadetta shook her head. "Then call me a coward! I-I'd rather be a coward than--"

"Caspar, watch your tone," Dorothea chastised, lightly tapping the shorter boy's head with a firm hand. "We're all on the same team. We should work together in order to work well as a team." She nudged Hubert's arm. "What do you think, Hubie?"

Hubert cast a look towards Dorothea, for what seemed like a short moment before the corners of his lips rose into a coy smile. "I agree."

Linhardt yawned, loud enough for it to interrupt the flow of the conversation. "My, my, you're all so worked up over one teensy mock battle." 

"Be that as it may," Edelgard began, "This is our chance to prove ourselves to the Knights of Seiros, and the professor. Good first impressions are ideal."

As the class heated up in their debate, a thought struck Beles. While they talked amongst themselves, she formulated a plan in her head, looking between their faces and considering what she had been told by each of them. An abstract picture began to clear up, and just like that, she had decided.

Amidst the chatter, she cleared her throat, and while it was immediate, they all calmed down to silence to pay attention. "I've decided," she told the class.

"Decided… on who?" Caspar asked, rather dumbly.

Beles nodded her head. "Edelgard. Hubert. Ferdinand. Petra. Caspar." 

The five who's names got called out responded to her decision with range of different reactions. Edelgard, who was already apart of the team, appeared surprised at her teacher's choice for her teammates, looking closely at both Ferdinand and Caspar. Ferdinand seemed shaken, but masked it well with a confident gesture. Petra was stoked, pumping a polite fist, while Caspar's reaction was the biggest, letting out a victorious shout as he leaped into the air. Only Hubert remained indifferent.

Between the three who were not picked, the news didn't seem to phase them all that much either. Bernadetta, who was immediately relieved, exhaled loudly. Linhardt was hardly phased, although it was difficult to tell if that might have just been his general disposition. Dorothea, while somewhat disappointed, wasn't too upset and smiled for her more fortunate classmates.

Edelgard turned to Beles amidst the celebrations. "I trust that you will lead us to victory, professor." Beles nodded understandingly, as the charismatic house leader began to direct her classmates. "Alright, everyone. Tomorrow's the big day, so I advise that you rest up for tomorrow and plan accordingly for the battle ahead. We will win tomorrow, you can rely on that."

A wide grin spread across Caspar's face as he pumped up his fist. "Let's go Black Eagles!" he exclaimed, as he bounded excitedly out of the classroom. The rest of the class repeated his enthusiastic cheer as they followed suit, leaving Beles, Edelgard and a sidelined Hubert in the room.

Edelgard turned to the professor and smiled determinedly. "I hope our excitement wasn't too much for you, professor," she said with a forced laugh. "We take the battlefield very seriously."

Beles nodded. "You are a great speaker, Edelgard."

This seemed to take aback the Adrestian heir. "You think so, professor?"

"You conduct the class well, even as a student," the professor told her student. "You will make a wonderful ruler one day."

A little colour rose in the princess's cheeks, not used to such compliments. "Thank you, professor."

The professor reached to rub the princess's shoulder, a gesture that she had copied from her father. It was a simple gesture, only last a mere second. "Get some rest," she told the house leader, before turning to Hubert who still lurked in the room. "Both of you." 

As she left, Hubert turned to Edelgard who seemed stunned by the professor's kind gesture. "You are not smitten with our new professor, are you Lady Edelgard?"

Edelgard shook her head, trying to dispel any flush still visible in her expression. Waving a hand, she looked down to avoid her retainer's gaze and played with her hair distractedly. "Of course not, Hubert. Come now, we shall rest."

***

The morning of the big battle, the Blue Lions gathered for a quick breakfast to prepare for the day ahead. The three students who would not be participating sat on one side with their teacher, while the five students including their esteemed house leader sat opposite them as they all ate together.

Though there was light chatter between them, they were relatively to themselves during the meal. It was until after swallowing what was in his mouth that Ashe turned to smile at the others across the table. "Good luck out there today."

"Thank you, Ashe," Dimitri said with a polite smile. "Though our opponents aren't unordinary. We will need as much skill and strength as possible."

"That's what our support is for!" Annette cheered kindly. "We will be cheering you on from the sidelines, right Sylvain?"

Sylvain, who had been playing footsies under the table with both Felix and Ingrid turned to the other red haired student. "Yeah, of course. It's the most we'll be able to do anyways." A sharp kick to his shin elicit a small yelp from the boy who responded by kicking Felix back, aggravating him more.

Noticing the increasing level of annoyance, Ingrid shot a look at Sylvain, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder with an attempt to calm him. "That's enough you two. Felix has to fight today, don't go too far with your teasing."

"I'm not teasing him, Ingrid," Sylvain defended himself, "My legs are longer than his, I need as much leg room as possible."

"I'll cut your legs off. Would that help?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Felix. Sylvain. Enough," Dimitri scolded the two. "Why can't the two of you behave yourselves?"

Amidst the increasing levels of tension, the other two members of the fighting group turned to their professor. Mercedes offered a kind smile, revealing that she'd hardly eaten anything from her plate. Dedue, on the other hand, had a different looking plate to the rest, one that had been seasoned differently, from what Byleth could tell.

"I'm a little nervous for today, professor," Mercedes admitted, folding her arms. "I'm not much for fighting."

"Don't be nervous, Mercie!" Annette piped up. "If things go well today, you might not have to fight at all."

"Well, that would be nice…" Mercedes smiled. "But I couldn't let everyone do the work for me."

"It wouldn't be a problem," Dedue had interjected, finishing his plate. "His Highness is a talented fighter, and what he lacks in, I can cover." He turned to the professor, meeting the cold expressionless faces with each other. "If you would consider, professor, His Highness is a bold fighter. It would be beneficial for him to engage in the fighting with me by his side. I will ensure he will be an untouchable force."

"Whoa, such dedication," Ashe said, admiration lacing his tone. "I look forward to seeing you fight."

Dedue shook his head. "My job is not to fight. I protect His Highness by any means necessary, be I his sword or his shield."

Unfazed, Ashe continued to look on with an incredulous stare. Mercedes on the other hand, had frowned in a maternal-like concern. 

"I would hope that you will not push yourself too much trying to do that," she told Dedue, "The Knights of Seiros will be watching our mock battle."

"It is within my service to His Highness that even in a mock battle, I shall not allow him to fall before I," Dedue said, unchallenged.

Professor Byleth processed the information, looking back to Dimitri who only then turned back to meet his gaze. The young prince smiled at him politely, though it was clear he hadn't heard of the conversation about him only moments prior. 

"Shall we talk strategy, professor?" Ingrid piped up, before filling her mouth with another spoonful of food. 

The professor gave a nod. "Work together, stick together and look out for each other."

Felix was the first to respond. "I work best alone, professor." He cast a look towards the prince down the table. "And I wouldn't stick too close to the boar. He is not who you think he is on the battlefield. He is a savage, irredeemable beast."

An uproar followed almost immediately, with scoldings given by Ingrid and Dedue, while Annette and Sylvain tried convincing him to be kinder, but the only one truly undisturbed was the professor, who looked to Dimitri as if asking for the truth.

He recalled the time they fought together with his sister, Edelgard and Claude, wondering if Dimitri acted so brazenly then. He did not witness his fighting techniques all as much as he was occupied with his mercenary livelihood of taking down bandits when they became aggravated. He could only remember the polite young man he saw after the battle.

Besides, a savage was something he knew to be objective. Byleth could recall bandits, moments before they would be slain, shouting the word at him and his family. Perhaps Felix had been like that bandit, on the other side of the blade against Dimitri. Still, it felt odd to bear witness to a conflict between two students he would be instructing.

Dimitri said nothing, although it was clear the tension between him and the swordsman was thick. He instead shrugged the comments off. "I look forward to the battle today, professor. I do hope your guidance can lead us to a swift victory."

The rest of their breakfast was spent amidst an almost overbearing silence. Ingrid and Sylvain had managed to silence Felix for the meantime, yet Dimitri still seemed troubled and near betrayed by him. Mercedes and Annette chatted lightly between each other, but the conversation itself had ceased. 

After breakfast, they made their way over to the mock battle grounds, pushing their previous worries to the side in preparation for the day.

***

Jeralt and Alois watched from a raised peak, looking at the grounds below where the three houses were assembling their troops. Seteth had also wished to join them but had departed before the houses arrived to attend to more important matters. The teams of six performed stretches and warmed up for the trial ahead, while the nine students who would not be participating were lead by Hanneman to join the knights to watch.

"How lucky are we?" Hilda said, waltzing up to the peak. "No fighting during the first month of school, and we get to snack? Hah, if only we could do this everyday!"

"Hilda? Where's Leonie? I thought she was sitting this one out?" Ignatz asked her, clearly very surprised to see the pink haired noble.

Hilda waved her hand dismissively. "Pfft, Leonie would have done anything to be in today's fight. I told her if she did my kitchen duty, she could take my place in today's battle."

"Huh," Linhardt commented, having been listening the entire time. "It's rare to find someone who would want to trade for tasks that are generally dull and boring."

"I know, right?" Hilda said, still highly amused. "Besides, if she took my place in today's battle, there would have been a much higher chance of the Golden Deer winning. All I'd do is slow our team down."

"That doesn't seem to be the best way to view yourself," Ashe said with a frown.

"But it's true! If I have to work out their, I'll get all sweaty," Hilda replied, before turning to Marianne. "We don't want to get sweaty, do we?"

Very quietly, Marianne shook her head and sighed. That didn't seem to resolve Ashe's concerns, but there was not enough time to discuss the issue of that now. They'd reached the peak, where Hanneman ushered them all ahead of him.

"Ah, you must be the students," Alois said as they reached the top. "We weren't really expecting you to show up. Most years, if you were not needed for the fight, you'd take the day off."

Bernadetta's eyes widened. "You mean… I could've be in my room?!" 

Alois took no notice to her shock. "Yeah, usually. Well, we're glad you all came to support your houses. Oh, follow me, I'll show you where the snacks are."

He took off to the snack table leading a few of the students while Bernadetta stood mouth agape in total shock at what she'd just been told. She went all the way out here to be told she didn't have to. It was almost enough to make her faint.

Dorothea took her by the arm, since she was too stunned to move on her own, and lead her to the food table as Jeralt noticed the three houses had fully prepared themselves for the fight. The peak's edge was suitable for being able to not only hear them, but to be able to project his voice so they could hear him.

"This is only a mock battle, so you will only need to disarm the other team. On the count of three, you may start the battle," Jeralt said before pausing. Turning his head in Alois' direction he asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Ah! You started the announcement without me. Ahem," Alois, a louder man, stood beside Jeralt to communicate below. "This is only a mock battle, so--"

"Cleared that."

Alois turned to Jeralt, lowering his voice. "Oh. Did you mention they only need to disarm them?"

"Yup."

"Ah. Well," he cleared his throat. "Whichever house is the last house remaining will win the battle. In the event of a tie, it will come down to a one on one duel between your house leaders. Now, ready your weapons!"

From their vantage point, they could see the students preparing for the battle. A few different and unique formations were made, as well as students who had seemed to assume their own positions, as if to play for themselves.

"On your marks. Get set. Begin!"

***

The horn sounded to kick off the beginning of the battle. Each of the three house leaders began to move, looking out for anyone they would need to take out. They were all set on this victory, as it would provide good fortune for their future… so to speak. The reward wasn't anything too spectacular, just a nice feast that they would invite the other houses to join.

Edelgard had mobilised with Hubert and Petra accompanying her, while Ferdinand was instructed to watch their backs as they moved towards the centre of the battlefield, or where they would be most vulnerable. The plan was simple, to engage the four of them at once would be foolish, but the problem would be holding the position.

Dimitri ran ahead on his own, with Dedue following him per his honour code. His plan was to seek and destroy, being watchful of anyone who moved and knowing that he would strike them down. He was aware of Dedue's company, which boosted his confidence as he knew there was a way he could be protected.

Claude took a more strategic route, delving into the thickets on his lonesome, clutching his bow as he would attempt to snipe down his opponents as stealthily as possible. The instructions given to him was mostly just to do what he believed would be best, and he decided to sit back and watch as the Black Eagles and Blue Lions would hopefully take each other down.

Caspar had been out of sync with his class, ending up on his own but was supported by Beles who had followed him. His courage was unrivalled, but it would be foolish to let him run off on his own, not only because he lacked a crest but because his recklessness would cost his house a valuable player.

Byleth had tried to get Felix to stick with him, but Felix had run off on his own with his sword. Therefore, he was left with Ingrid and Mercedes who together would protect Mercedes who would in turn heal them, attempting to create a near invincible system that would ultimately allow them to sustain themselves.

The rest of the Golden Deer were in complete disarray. Lorenz, Leonie and Raphael had all decided that they could handle whatever came to them and split off to fight whoever they'd see, while Lysithea was perhaps the only one with a legitimate strategy, opting to sustain herself in the fortress with Manuela who had decided to sit back during the beginning.

With all the players on the board in motion, it would only be a matter of time until they would start to pick each other off. Though as expected of a bunch of new kids with varying levels of fighting abilities or formal training against others, it truly was anyone's game.

The first to fall was Raphael, who blindly attempted to single handedly take down Edelgard's group, and was quickly taken down by a combination of Hubert's magic, Petra's bows and Edelgard's single blow from her axe. Ferdinand, who had been Raphael's initial target, was indeed wounded by the brawler, yet still pushed ahead.

The second to fall was Caspar, who was sniped at by Claude before being quickly defeated by Dimitri, who came out completely unscathed. Beles, who had attempted to save Caspar by telling him to jump into the thickets, had scurried into obscurity by nestling herself among the trees, evading both Dimitri and Claude.

The rescue knights of the Knights of Seiros propelled the two onto the hill where they were given a place to rest up and also to watch the rest of the battle unfold. What did help ease the sting of their defeats was the food table, so Caspar and Raphael were quickly satisfied. 

Following the reckless decision to fight on his lonesome, Lorenz engaged combat against the triad of Blue Lions, and was defeated quite skilfully, but left Ingrid a little worse for wear. What surprised them soon after was Leonie, who defeated Ingrid with a handy bow, coming out untouched.

Similarly, Felix had proven to be quite the opponent against Edelgard's coup, and was able to take out Ferdinand and put the group in disarray by rivalling all three of them. Petra had decidedly parried his blows, so Edelgard and Hubert could make a break for it.

Watching as Dimitri ran past them, Lysithea had acted quickly to take out Dedue, with a little help from Manuela who had been startled when Dedue had approached them with his might. Without Dedue, Lysithea realised it would make Dimitri an easier target now, and decided to mobilise after him, with Manuela running off another way thinking she could clean up also.

As the numbers dwindled, each team was down to their last four until Petra yielded to Felix, putting the Black Eagles behind. Things continued to shift when Leonie and Lysithea were able to corner in on Byleth and Mercedes, though Lysithea was surprised by Dimitri who was able to defeat her and scare off Leonie.

Claude had moved from one hiding spot to another, noticing his own numbers starting to slip. As he moved, he was able to take down Felix, who had been left worse for wear by Petra during their battle. They were at the unofficial half way point now, with all house leaders and their professors still left to play.

Manuela had run into Beles, but hardly put up a fight. Beles made quick work of her, in light of her years of mercenary training, leaving the Golden Deer trailing behind. Byleth, Dimitri and Mercedes had grouped together to try and outlast the others, Edelgard and Hubert had taken refuge in the thickets to heal up some, and Leonie was doing her damnedest to prove to herself how skilled of her a fighter she was.

As Lorenz, Ingrid, Ferdinand, Dedue, Petra, Lysithea, Felix and Manuela joined the watchers, they were able to see all the remaining members hone it in on one little corner of the battlefield.

The Blue Lions group advanced through the open fields between the thickets, being cautious enough to not be too near in order to not be ambushed by anyone in waiting. An arrow was fired in their direction, hitting Mercedes as Dimitri charged in the direction of where the arrow was fired from and took down Leonie.

Seeing that he was occupied with Leonie, Edelgard and Hubert jumped out and took down Mercedes and ganging up against Byleth. Though he was cornered, he was not defeated and was able to defend himself some, and with assistance from an arrow that was fired almost out of nowhere, he was able to defeat Hubert. His defeat, and subsequently Dimitri's return was enough for Edelgard to jump back into the thickets where it was down to the house leaders and the two new professors.

Beles appeared from behind Dimitri and struck him with her sword, causing Byleth to jump to his aid. Against her own brother now, she parried his blows but was eventually able to wear him down to deliver a victorious blow. Her victory was short lived, as an arrow hit her from nowhere and Dimitri and charged at her during her moments weakness, leaving all three house leaders left to defend their house.

Their classmates and professors cheered them on from the hills as they watched from afar how the winner would be decided. Next to him, Jeralt took notice of Alois' body language and how engaged he was in this battle. There was certainly some significance to this: the heirs to the Empire, the Kingdom and the Alliance were all right there. This was indeed a moment to be invested in.

He had been informed by some of the knights that most years, the mock battles end up in a clean sweep. Usually one house has complete control over the others, occasionally there would be two houses of similar ability, but very rarely were all three houses evenly matched at such intensity.

Back on the battlefield, Dimitri was highly alert to even the slightest of sounds, knowing that somewhere in the thickets hid Claude who could strike at any moment. He'd been a slippery one, that Claude. He was incredibly stealthy to the point where Dimitri had grown sceptical that it even was Claude who shot the arrow and rather someone else.

Claude had prepared the release an arrow at Dimitri, but he knew that he would need to prepare for the chaos that would quickly follow. Dimitri would not be slowed by an arrow, so Claude would need to move quickly once he fires the arrow. He had considered waiting for Edelgard to show, to distract Dimitri so he could get a shot on one or both of the other house leaders, but she had been missing for some time.

Edelgard instead had made her way back to the fortress, reaping the benefits of it's structure and healing abilities. She knew that neither Dimitri or Claude would be easy to deal with, and as long as they both remained, she would need to be incredibly cautious. Her axe was close to breaking, but she still had a blade that Beles had given her.

Dimitri turned his back to Claude, for a splitting moment and Claude took the opportunity to fire his arrow. The arrow soared towards Dimitri, but he proved to dexterous for the shot to land, which would be bad news for Claude. Dimitri turned to the thickets where Claude hid, and gathered speed as he raised his lance in preparation to strike. 

Edelgard watched from the fortress as Claude darted out into the open space and grabbed her axe, realising it was now or never. She did not anticipate Dimitri chasing after him, and the two both swung at the Golden Deer leader simultaneously, which indeed lead to Claude's defeat.

Face to face now, Edelgard held her axe in front of her, daring Dimitri to challenge her. He prepared his lance, and in an instance the two swung at each other. Dimitri and Edelgard's skill was nearly matched, but Dimitri's great strength was almost too much for Edelgard's defense. 

A moment passed as the axe Edelgard used shattered after blocking yet another one of Dimitri's heavy lance blows. Seeing the opportunity, Dimitri brought his lance up for the finishing blow, but he did not anticipate Edelgard's second weapon: her sword. 

The blade came in contact with Dimitri's chest, and Edelgard had him compromised. The switch of weapons gave Edelgard the win as Dimitri was completely immobilised. He dropped his arms to his side, admitting his defeat.

From the hill, they heard Jeralt's voice as he called out to them: "The winners of the mock battle are the Black Eagles!"

Dropping her sword arm to her side, Edelgard extended a hand to shake which Dimitri respectfully reciprocated. From the ground nearby, they turned to see Claude who now rested on his side grinning mischievously at the two royals. 

"You look as if you have something to say, Claude," Edelgard remarked, turning to him. 

"Oh no. I'm just so honoured to witness such a legendary fight so close. Seriously," Claude said, continuing to grin.

Edelgard frowned. "Somehow, I don't completely trust that as your intentions. But I accept the praise all the same."

"Do you need a hand?" Dimitri asked, expressing a look of concern. "We didn't hurt you too much, did we?"

Claude shook his head, rising to his feet on his own. "Don't stress yourselves, Your Highnesses. I almost had you, though. What a victory that would have been."

Dimitri chuckled, as the trio started to head back to rejoin the others. "And what plan did you have to execute that?"

"Oh you know. While the two of you were working on defeating the other, I'd be able to take two quick shots and take you both out without you even knowing," Claude answered with a wink. "I only had one bad shot. Had I not missed…"

"Well, congratulations all the more, Claude. Your tactics, while somewhat impractical, did lead you closer to victory than I had expected," Edelgard teased.

"Ha ha, princess," Claude mocked, "Well, I got what I wanted anyways, which was to witnesses the victory first hand no matter what."

Dimitri smiled. "Would you say it was a good start to this school year?"

The response was unanimous; all three house leaders were agreed that the battle they just had was undeniably the best start to the year. When they reached the rest of the houses, it was announced at all three houses would be invited to the victory feast back at Garreg Mach to mark in the new year.

As they were all leaving, Jeralt stopped his two children casting a smile at the two. "You made me proud out there, you two."

Byleth bowed his head. "We didn't win…"

Jeralt shrugged. "It doesn't matter all that much. The brats are young and new to this. You wanna work towards making them the best they can be, you know? Can't expect them to be fantastic on their first time."

"I understand." Byleth nodded, as Beles also expressed interest in his words, slowly rocking her head.

The knight patted his son on the back, and walked with both his kids down the hill back to the monastery. They had a feast to attend to, and he knew that he'd have to grab something to drink before he went to the feast, because he knew well how the church felt about alcohol and the students.

***

The feast was in full swing. The tables were covered with plates of delectable food all prepared for the victors, and then some more plates made for their guests. The energy in the dining hall was electrifying, and even had students such as Bernadetta, Marianne and Linhardt enjoying themselves.

Dorothea, who had been walking around chatting with everyone, made a stop at Hilda's table, planting her hands across from her and looking at her with a smile. "Hey Hilda, I have a proposition for you."

Hilda, who had been gouging on treats, especially the sweets nodded her head and made a motion to let Dorothea sit across from her, having her mouth full from stuffing her face with a pudding.

Dorothea slipped into the seat and leant forward to talk. "So, I was thinking that we girls should organise a formal ball. You know, like a student run, with superlatives and all that fun stuff. What do you say?"

Swallowing what's in her mouth, Hilda nodded her head understandingly. "There is a ball at the end of the year. My brother told me that after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, the church holds a massive ball to commemorate the founding of Garreg Mach, or something." 

Dorothea deflated. "Oh. Bummer, do you think they would have superlatives at that ball?"

"Probably not," Hilda admitted. "What kind of superlatives are you suggesting?"

"The usual. The prettiest, the most likely to marry rich, the king and queen of the ball, most likely to do big things. At Mittelfrank Opera Company, after the last night we'd all vote for different people and at the end the head of house would tally the totals and present the awards. I would always get 'Brightest Rose', how sweet is that?" 

Hilda lulled her head to the side. "I don't think the church would ever have those," she said. "Though I like the idea of voting for people. Could you, in theory, vote for yourself?"

"I suppose you could, they are an anonymous ballot," Dorothea hummed. "If were being honest here, I just believe it's a good way to gather all our friends together for a night of dancing, foods and fun."

"Ohhh," Hilda said, the realisation hitting her. "Well, I like that idea, but why come to me with it? Wouldn't you want to ask the professors?"

"The support is necessary," Dorothea told her. "If I am the sole person to go up and ask about it, chances are they'll shut the idea down without a second thought. With two people, it maybe gives another minute of consideration, but if we can get three people… it might work."

"Three people?" Hilda echoed, tapping her chin. "Hmm, I don't think Claude would be all that invested in it."

"I know. And asides from Ferdie, I don't think anyone in the Black Eagles would be interested either. Although I can only see him trying to work the event into some noble parade instead of an enjoyable and fun event."

Hilda frowned. "So we have to ask the Blue Lions?"

Dorothea cast a glance over at Dimitri, who was with Dedue and their professor before turning back to Hilda. "Hmm, perhaps we might need to compromise."

"If I may suggest someone," Hilda began, eyeing a particular pair, "Would you consider it?"

The songstress paused. "It would depend who it is. Although, we should take any chance we've got." Dorothea followed Hilda's gaze to Mercedes and Annette who were happily chatting together, before turning back to the pink haired girl.

Hilda could only shrug her shoulders. "I don't know either personally, but they seem as if they'd be happy to help."

Dorothea nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you, Hilda. I'll keep you updated, okay?" She quickly slipped out of her seat to go approach the girls and ask about her proposition, as Hilda nodded her head.

On the other side of the feast, while Edelgard was making conversation with Beles and Jeralt, Hubert's attention was diverted to a surprise guest. Lysithea, who was being subtle enough not to show him that her cheeks were still stuffed with cake, greeted him with a wave.

Hubert was unsure of what he was meant to do, since he wasn't used to children coming up to him. "May I help you?" he said, hoping deep down that she'd say no.

Swallowing down the last of cake, Lysithea nodded her head, but discreetly reached up on the tips of her toes to try and whisper something in his ear, prompting him to crouch down ever so slightly.

"Do you know dark magic?"

Hubert recoiled and looked again at the girl. It was not a secret he kept that he knew dark magic but it was the first time he'd been directly asked the question. Speaking lowly, he answered her question: "I do."

Thinking that was the end of the question, he turned back to Edelgard's side but Lysithea had already gone back on her toes to whisper yet again in his ear. "Could you help me?"

"Dark magic isn't something that is so easily taught--"

Lysithea interjected. "I don't need you to teach me," she said at a higher pitch. "I'm asking if you'd help me."

Hubert was hesitant. "Help you… how?"

The young girl sighed heavily, before continuing at a softer pitch. "No one has ever taught me how to use dark magic, but I know I can use it. I want to improve my abilities to use the magic, but I've never met anyone who can use the magic as well as you do."

It was true. Hubert was an excellent mage. He had a gift for dark magic he didn't know existed, but had honed it regardless. He had to be skilled in what he could do if he wanted to protect and serve Edelgard. That was a fact.

"And what do you want me to do?" he asked her cautiously.

"I want to be able to use my magic as well as you do. I saw the way you used it so skilfully during the mock battle. I want to be able to do that, too," Lysithea told him. "I don't ask much of people, but you might be the only opportunity I'll ever have to hone my abilities."

Hubert considered the possibility, before turning his full body towards Lysithea in what would be the last time he did that that evening. "Very well. I will let you know when I can assist you, but know that my time is spent primarily focused on Lady Edelgard and that my spare time to assist you can be sporadic. Knowing this, you would still request help from me?"

Lysithea nodded slowly. "I live my life by a meticulous schedule but… I suppose I can be flexible."

A sinister grin crept across Hubert's face, though that might've just been his normal smile. "Then you have a deal," was all he said before turning back to Edelgard, giving her his full attention even though she hadn't noticed he'd turned away.

Lysithea sighed. It would've suited her more if he would have worked to her availabilities, but she couldn't help that he had his duties. In the end, she was thankful that she was able to successful request assistance from him. Her magic was strong, she knew that much, but there was still so much she didn't understand about dark magic. Sometimes, she wished she just knew black magic.

During the midst of a conversation, Claude swung an arm around Dimitri's shoulder, holding him in a position that alarmed Dedue at first, but was quickly remedied when realising they were fine. "Hey Dimitri, got some things to talk to you about, if you wouldn't mind."

Dimitri looked between Byleth and Dedue, whom he'd been in conversation with as if asking permission to join Claude. Though hesitant, Dedue stepped aside making his way to the table, his way of allowing Dimitri to go off with the other house leader. Byleth followed Dedue in a similar manner, waving to greet Claude but also to see Dimitri off.

With his friends gone, Dimitri turned to follow Claude as the charismatic future leader of the Alliance pulled him into the empty hall, standing to the side where no one could see them, if they would just pass by.

"Claude, what is so important that you couldn't tell me in there?" Dimitri asked with a frown, feeling a little isolated from his friends.

Claude waved his hand dismissively. "Don't stress your princely mind of yours," he teased, "I just have a few questions regarding you and Edelgard."

Dimitri tenses his shoulders, but tried playing it cool. "Alright. I'll do my best to answer them."

Claude grinned. "You don't have to answer anything you don't want to. Sometimes silence is the most telling answer, you know." He looked around, as one would when they were trying to retrieve something from their mind, though Claude had no need for retrieval. "You didn't notice anything odd about Edelgard's battle technique, did you?"

"Not that I could recall," Dimitri answered upfront. "When she broke her axe, I mistakenly let my guard down and she had another weapon."

"Right." Claude kept his cool. "Another question: what are your thoughts on the new professors, and Edelgard's relationship with Professor Beles."

"The new professors are good people. I would like to trust them," Dimitri confessed, unabashedly. "As for Edelgard's closeness, I don't see anything wrong with it. It is common for teachers to become close with their students."

Claude nodded. "Do you feel the same for Professor Byleth?"

Dimitri flushed. "No, no no. I mean, I respect him but I don't think we are at the same level of closeness as Edelgard," he said. "Professor Beles is… different from her brother."

"Oh yeah, that was another question: what is the difference between those two?" Claude pondered.

"Professor Beles was able to defeat Professor Byleth, so perhaps she is stronger than he?" Dimitri suggested. "Although, I believe everyone respects the two of them equally."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Claude said, looking distractedly through the little window of the dining hall doors. 

Dimitri turned to search for what Claude had seen, and noticed the hall had begun to chant out a celebration for the Black Eagles house where Edelgard and Beles stood together. What he noticed quite quickly was the difference in how those of his house looked at her, than how they did to Byleth.

Dimitri turned back to Claude, processing the information and being nearly at a loss for words. Now that he saw her again, he could tell there was a difference between the twins but yet he couldn't tell what the exact difference was. Sure, they were different sizes, his professor was a male and Beles was a female, but there was something else that separated them, something so distinct yet so subtle.

"Well, I'd say that's the end of the questions for now," Claude said, breaking Dimitri out of his train of thought. "Don't want to miss the rest of the feast, you know?"

Dimitri nodded his head. "Yes. I'll see you inside, Claude." The head of Golden Deer house waved a farewell to Dimitri before reentering the party. Meanwhile, Dimitri remained stunned. He had to figure out what made them difference, and why it was Professor Beles that seemed all the more alluring to him than ever before. He would have to figure it out.

***

The following morning, Seteth invited the twins up into his office where he sat them down in some chairs as he sat across from them, at the desk. "I apologise for the absurdity of the chairs. I pinched these from the other rooms. I did not realise how different they were."

To prove his point, Byleth sat in Jeralt's chair, a large hulking frame of a chair that was tough to sit on and gave him a very intimidating silhouette, although unintentional. Beles, on the other hand, sat in one of the chairs from the infirmary, which was a very bare chair with nowhere to rest her arms or upper back.

Seteth, as if to tease them, sunk into the comfort of his chair. "Now that you are both members of the faculty, I ask that you present yourselves as such. By that I mean that the clothes you wore might have suited your line of work as a mercenary, but as professors, you are expected to dress more appropriately."

He'd prepared a pinboard, where he had pinned the designs of the current school uniforms, as well as some previous designs, to give the two a sense of what was appropriate to wear. They noticed in one of the corners was a much recent design adorned with a lovely bow, with the model appearing all the more realistic than the lifeless frames of the other designs.

"There should be some other clothes for you in the hall. If not, come back and see me and we can organise something for you to wear from some of the outdated uniforms from years ago. Preferably, I would hope you would dress as a professor and not as a student, but anything for modest and professionalism. Understood?"

The pair nodded their heads, and Seteth offered a brief smile.

"Very well. Once the school week starts, I expect both of you to be wearing the uniform to set a good example for the students. If you have any further questions regarding your work here, please come and see me. If I am not in here, I would prefer you leave a message than roam around looking for me. I'll summon you here if I need anything, also."

As the two started to leave, the green haired man stopped them once again, for one last final note.

"I would also like to remind you both that you are here on Lady Rhea's orders. Do not do anything that would prove her decision to employ you wrong. I expect you to be on your best behaviours and to follow our rules strictly. That is all."

Once they had left, a green haired girl entered his office, appearing fairly sheepish. "Brother, were those the two you were talking about?"

Seteth sighed. "Yes Flayn. Those are the new professors."

"I ought to say, they are rather dashing. Oh, Brother, you are far too strict with them," Flayn criticised.

"I do it for the safety of the students and the church," he replied. "And more importantly, for you."

Flayn drooped her shoulders. Of course, there was no way to get through to her brother without going around in endless circles. He was stubborn when he wanted to be, and that couldn't be helped. 

"I do hope you warm up to them. They seem like kind people. They wouldn't happen to enjoy fish, would they?"

"Flayn, the time to get acquainted with them is not anytime soon. I want to know that I can trust them before I let them get near you, understood?" Seteth looked across the room at his sister, who tried to be defiant, but eventually gave in.

"I understand. Thank you." With that, she took her leave.

Now in a peaceful silence, Seteth resumed his usual line of work. He would be hearing back from some scouts and then offer the professors some instructions for the following month, as part of their class assignments. Part of him, an often controlled side of him, became tempted with the idea of letting them take on a mission the church had been holding off for some time, in order to find an excuse to remove them from church affiliations, but he maturely dissuaded himself from doing that. 

That mission would have to be put off some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know how to ao3 notes wHOOPS
> 
> this is the last part of the first (in-game) chapter so now, we get to move on to the fun stuff, being the slice of life shenanigans that will go on between all the students! you may have noticed that a few of them have started in this chapter, and i'm curious to know what you're expecting!
> 
> i'll hopefully push out the next chapter soon, but know it'll probably take longer bc i wanna put more words out there. majority of the Golden Deer house this chapter was silent, and i'm sorry for that.
> 
> also, yo, would you be interested in other fe3h one-shots? do people put questions in their notes or just actual notes? am i ao3-ing correctly??
> 
> see yall next time


End file.
